juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Afera Calciopoli
Afera Calciopoli (wł. Calciopoli lub Moggiopoli, czasami też Calciocaos ) włoska afera piłkarska. Brały w niej udział kluby z Serie A i Serie B. Skandal ujrzał światło dzienne w maju 2006 roku poprzez włoską policję, stawiającą zarzuty Juventusowi Turyn i innym zespołom: AC Milanowi, Fiorentinie, Lazio i Regginie Calcio. Zarzuty miały związek z intensywną komunikacją pomiędzy zarządami klubów a włoskimi arbitrami. Według oskarżycieli Juventus Turyn miał być liderem w tym czasie. Jak się później okazało wymienione wcześniej kluby wybierały sobie korzystnych dla siebie sędziów w wybranych spotkaniach. Początki Skandal po raz pierwszy ujrzał światło dzienne w wyniku śledztwa prokuratorów z Napoli z agencji GEA World. Transkrypcje nagranych rozmów telefonicznych zostały opublikowane w języku włoskim. Wynikało z nich, że były dyrektor generalny Juventusu Luciano Moggi w czasie sezonu 2004-2005 miał wpływać na przydzielanie arbitrów do poszczególnych spotkań. Skandal niedługo po tym nazwano mianem Calciopoli. Inne nazwy to: Moggiopoli (od nazwiska Moggi) i Calciogate (gra słów Watergate i Calcio). O co chodziło w tym skandalu? Cały skandal, jaki wybuchł wokół Juventusu, opierał się o trzy główne zarzuty: #Kontrola nad agencją piłkarską GEA. GEA była jedną z wielu agencji włoskich, która reprezentowała interesy piłkarzy i trenerów. Zarzut opierał się na twierdzeniu, iż Moggi swoimi działaniami mógł sterować rynkiem transferowym na korzyść Juventusu (decydując o ruchach piłkarzy pomiędzy klubami). #System międzynarodowych kart SIM, używany do komunikowania się z sędziami. Podejrzewano, iż Moggi używał słynnych kart SIM, by stworzyć system komunikacyjny z sędziami, który miał być nie do namierzenia przez nikogo. #Ustawianie meczów bądź usiłowanie tego. W początkowej treści zarzutu chodziło o kilka konkretnych spotkań - ostatecznie nigdy go nie postawiono. *Mecz z Udinese, w przypadku którego podejrzewano, iż na polecenie Moggiego przed spotkaniem z Juventusem zawieszono niektórych piłkarzy ekipy z Udine. Jednym z nich miał być Giampiero Pinzi, który wybiegł jednak na boisko, drugim Marek Jankulovski - jednak w jego przypadku czerwona kartka otrzymana w poprzednim meczu była słuszną decyzją sędziego, jako że piłkarz ów uderzył przeciwnika. *Mecz z Sampdorią, w którym rzekomo Juventus wygrał 1:0 po bramce strzelonej z pozycji spalonej. Faktycznie jednak okazało się, że wskazany mecz wygrała Sampdoria po golu ze spalonego, zdobytego przez Aimo Dianę. W rezultacie w oskarżeniu zmieniono informację o meczu na inny pomiędzy Sampdorią i Juventusem, w nim jednak nie doszukano się żadnych nieprawidłowości. *Mecz Lecce z Parmą, w przypadku którego podejrzewano, iż wynikiem ustalonym z góry miał być remis. Sąd ustalił jednak, iż Moggi i Giraudo nie mieli nic wspólnego z tym spotkaniem, a sam mecz uznano za prawidłowy. *Innym kluczowym zarzutem był ten, iż Moggi był w stanie wybierać sędziów, którzy mieli prowadzić zarówno spotkania Juventusu, jak i innych drużyn. Trybunał Sądowy dowiódł jednak, iż losowania, drogą których odbywało się przydzielanie sędziów na mecze Serii A, nie były ustawione, za to przeprowadzane zgodnie z ligowymi regułami. Trybunał Sądowy nigdy nie znalazł też dowodów na zarzuty numer 1 i 2. W wyrokach opublikowanych przez federację w jasny i bezpośredni sposób oznajmiono, że żaden z meczów nie został ustawiony, co więcej, nie miało miejsca jakiekolwiek usiłowanie ustawiania wyników tychże spotkań. W rezultacie obaj dyrektorzy zostali również oczyszczeni z zarzutu numer 3. Kary dla klubów 4 lipca 2006 prokurator Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej, Stefano Palazzi zażądał kar dla klubów i osób wmieszanych w aferę korupcyjną w procesie odbywającym się na stadionie Olimpico w Rzymie: *Serie C1 i 6 ujemnych punktów dla Juventusu; *Serie B dla Milanu (i trzech ujemnych punktów), Lazio i Fiorentiny (i 15 ujemnych punktów); *odebrania 2 ostatnich tytułów mistrzowskich Juventusowi; *pięcioletniej dyskwalifikacja dla Luciano Moggiego (Juve), Antonio Giraudo (Juve), Claudio Lotito (Lazio), Leandro Meaniego (Milan) i Diego della Valle (Fiorentina) a także dla Pairetto, Carraro, Lainese i arbitra De Santisa; *dwuletniej dyskwalifikacji dla Adriano Gallianiego . 13 sierpnia ten sam prokurator zażądał, aby Reggina spadła do Serie B i otrzymała 15 ujemnych punktów . 17 sierpnia wyrok w związku z Regginą został wydany: 15 ujemnych punktów, ale drużyna pozostaje w Serie A . Ponadto klub został ukarany grzywną o równowartości 68 000£, podczas gdy ówczesny prezes klubu Pasquale Foti otrzymał karę w wysokości 20 000£ i 2,5 roczną dyskwalifikację . Kary były długo ze względu na zaangażowanie biorących udział w aferze zespołów. Zdaniem sądu zachowanie menedżerów klubów związane z swobodnym przydzielaniem arbitrów, naruszenie lojalności sportowej nie było tak karygodne jak przypuszczenia, że drużyna Juventusu mogła wpływać na wyniki spotkań. Przedstawiciele Juventusu Turyn uznali te oskarżenia za całkowicie arbitralne i nie udowodnione. Konsekwencje kar We Włoszech, podobnie jak w większości lig światowych, klub może zdobyć 3 punkty za zwycięstwo i 1 za remis. Klub z największą liczbą punktów na koniec sezonu zostaje mistrzem ligi, a ostatnie kilka zespołów (w zależności od zasad) spada do niższej ligi - w przypadku Serie A to ostatnie trzy zespoły. Kluby zdegradowane do Serie B początkowo miały bardzo trudno aby powrócić do Serie B. Aby taki klub mógł wrócić musiał zakończyć ligę na pierwszym lub drugim miejscu, ale w tym samym czasie z uwagi na ujemne punkty nie dopuścić do spadku niżej. Przykładowo Juventus, początkowo mając 30 ujemnych punktów (odpowiada to 10 zwycięstwom), najprawdopodobniej nie awansowałby w przeciągu jednego sezonu do Serie A. Kara została jednak na koniec zredukowana do 9 punktów, co pozwoliła Juve wygrać nawet Serie B, a zapewnić sobie awans do Serie A już w maju 2007. Trzy kluby, które pozostały w Serie A również miały pewne trudności w sezonie 2006-2007, szczególne Fiorentina, która miała 15 punktów ujemnych. Mimo olbrzymich trudności zespołowi z Florencji udało się zdobyć 58 punktów (de facto 73 punkty), co pozwoliło jej wziąć udział w Pucharze UEFA 2007-2008. Degradacja Juventusu spowodowała masowe opuszczanie drużyny przez wielu ważnych graczy takich jak: Fabio Cannavaro, Lilian Thuram i Zlatan Ibrahimović. Łącznie 30 graczy, którzy wzięli udział w Mistrzostwach Świata 2006 opuściła włoskie kluby i zasili głównie ligę angielską i hiszpańską. Wpływ na Serie A Początkowo, jeśli wraz z Juventusem spadłaby Fiorentina i Lazio, Messina, Lecce and Treviso pozostałyby w Serie A, mimo zajmowanych ostatnich miejsc w sezonie 2005-06. Po apelacji tylko Messina pozostała w Serie A. Zespoły, które awansowały z Serie B Atalanta, Catania i Torino) awansowały do Serie A bez żadnych zmian. W oparciu o ostateczne wyniki ligi sądu Juventus i Milan, zespoły które wywalczyły bezpośredni awans do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, Inter Mediolan i Fiorentina, które wywalczyły awans do 3. rundy kwalifikacji do Ligi Mistrzów i AS Roma, Lazio, i Chievo Verona, które awansowały do Pucharu UEFA. Lista włoskich uczestników europejskich pucharów miała zostać dostarczona do UEFA 5 czerwca 2006 . 6 czerwca FIGC wycofała się z Pucharu UEFA, wycofując Palermo z trzeciej rundy tych rozgrywek, powołując się na to, że ostateczny wynik rywalizacji w Serie A 2005-2006 nie może zostać podany przed 5 czerwca. UEFA dała czas FIGC do 25 lipca 2006 na potwierdzenie kar dla poszczególnych zespołów i ustalenie ostatecznej listy drużyn biorących udział w europejskich pucharach (czas ten został jeszcze przedłużony do 26 lipca). Po apelacji Inter, Roma, Chievo i AC Milan zajęły cztery miejsca w Serie A 2006-2007. Inter i Roma otrzymały bezpośredni awans do fazy grupowej a Chievo i Milan awans do 3. rundy kwalifikacji (dopuszczenie Milanu zostało potwierdzone dopiero po odwołaniach). Palermo, Livorno i Parma wzięły udział w Pucharze UEFA, pierwotnie zamiast AS Romy, Lazio i Chievo. 26 lipca 2006 FIGC ogłosiła Inter Mediolan mistrzem Serie A w sezonie 2005-2006 Juventus początkowo ogłosił, że planuje złożyć odwołanie do TAR aby otrzymać unieważnienie kary nałożonej na klub przez Corte Federale FIGC za przestępstwo sportowe, czyli: relegację do Serie B, 17 punktów karnych, i odebranie dwóch scudetto, mimo ostrzeżeń ze strony FIGC która już poinformowała UEFA o sankcjach jakie zostaną nałożone na klub. Wcześniej w 2006 roku FIFA zawiesiła Grecką Federację Piłki Nożnej z powodu projektu ustawy greckiego sejmu. Dzięki tej ustawie, sejm mógłby prowadzić nadzór nad krajową piłką nożną. Rozprawę zaplanowano na 1 września. Juventus jednak porzucił ten zamiar dzień wcześniej. Oficjalnie tłumaczył to tym: "przedstawiciele klubu oraz FIGC stawią się przed Trybunałem Arbitrażowym CONI, aby przypieczętować porozumienie" . 26 października 2006, w wyniku drugiej apelacji dalej miał 8 ujemnych punktów, gdy kara dla Lazio została zredukowana do 3 punktów, dla Juventusu zmniejszyła się do 9 punktów, a Fiorentinie do 15. Inne zarzuty Massimo De Santis miał być włoskim sędzia na Mistrzostwach Świata 2006, ale nim nie został, ze względu na udział w aferze (później został zdyskwalifikowany do 2011 roku) . Inny włoski sędzia mimo, że również brał udział w skandalu to został jednym z 21 sędziów Mistrzostw Świata 2006. Wybuch skandalu zwrócił również uwagę na wiele potencjalnych konfliktów interesów we włoskim futbolu. Przykładem jest Adriano Galliani vice-prezydent, dyrektor generalny i równocześnie prezydent Serie A. Oprócz zarzutów dotyczących korupcji i oszustw sportowych dokonywanych przez właścicieli, menedżerów, zawodników, sędziów i innych ważnych ludzi we włoskim futbolu był również przypadek z Aldo Biscardi, który współpracował z Luciano Moggim w celu zwiększenia wizerunku klubu w mediach . Sędziowie z Neapolu zajmujący się sprawą Calciopoli przesłuchali formalnie 41 osób i dokładnie zanalizowali 19 meczów Serie A w sezonie 2004-2005 i 14 w sezonie 2005-2006. Postawiono zarzuty Antonio Giraudo ws. oszust podatkowych, wymuszania transferów i podejrzanych sfałszowanych sprawozdań finansowych. Prokuratorzy z Parmy prowadzili również śledztwa ws. Gianluigi Buffona, Enzo Maresci, Antonio Chimentiego i Marka Iuliana (zakończył już karierę) . Rezygnacje i nominacje 8 maja 2006 Franco Carraro podał się do dymisji ze stanowiska prezydenta Włoskiej Federacji Piłkarskiej (FIGC) jako osoba odpowiedzialne za selekcję zawodników na Mistrzostwa Świata 2006. 11 maja 2006 cały ówczesny zarząd Juventusu podał się do dymisji czyli: Franzo Grande Stevens, wice-prezydent Roberto Bettega, administrator Antonio Giraudo, dyrektor generalny Luciano Moggi, dyrektor generalny Ifil Carlo Sant' Albano, Jean Claude Blanc, Stefano Bertola, Giancarlo Cerutti, Luigi Chiappero, Andrea Pininfarina, Fabrizio Prete i Claudio Saracco. Niedługo po tym Juventus zdobył swoje 29. scudetto (14 maja). Na Borsa Italiana (giełda papierów wartościowych we Włoszech) Juventus stracił połowę wartości . Kary indywidualne Poniższa lista obejmuje indywidualne kary: *Franco Carraro: 80 000€ grzywny. *Massimo De Santis: 4-letnia dyskwalifikacja *Paolo Dondarini: 2 lata więzienia. *Pasquale Foti: 2,5-letnia dyskwalifikacja i 30 000€ grzywny. *Adriano Galliani: 0,5-roczna dyskwalifikacja. *Antonio Giraudo: 20 000€ grzywny, 5-letnia dyskwalifikacja i 3 lata więzienia w zawieszeniu, dożywotni zakaz pełnienia jakiegokolwiek stanowiska w FIGC. *Pietro Ingargiola: dostał ostrzeżenie. *Tullio Lanese: 2 lata więzienia i 2,5 roczna dyskwalifikacja. *Claudio Lotito: 2,5-letnia dyskwalifikacja. *Gennaro Mazzei: roczna dyskwalifikacja. *Innocenzo Mazzini: 5-letnia dyskwalifikacja *Leonardo Meani: 2,5-letnia dyskwalifikacja. *Luciano Moggi: 5-letnia dyskwalifikacja, dożywotni zakaz pełnienia jakiegokolwiek stanowiska w FIGC. *Pierluigi Pairetto: 3,5-letnia dyskwalifikacja. *Gianluca Paparesta: 3-miesięczna dyskwalifikacja. *Claudio Puglisi: 3-miesięczna dyskwalifikacja. *Fabrizio Babini: roczna dyskwalifikacja. *Andrea Della Valle: 3-letnia dyskwalifikacja. *Diego Della Valle: 3 lata i 9 miesięcy dyskwalifikacji. Kontrowersje wokół przejęcia Rossi Telecom Italia W czasie procesów pojawiały się zarzuty zwłaszcza ze strony kibiców Juventusu, ze względu na stronniczość sędziów względem Juventusu (włoskim futbolem rządzili wówczas ludzie mający jakiś związek z Mediolańskim klubem np. wspomniany wyżej Adriano Galliani). Były również wątpliwości co do przyznania Interowi scudetto za sezon 2005/2006 (mimo że Juventusowi nie udowodniono wypaczania wyników spotkań Serie A, ani innych przestępstw). Telecom Italia i rola Interu w skandalu z przejęciem We wrześniu 2006 we włoskim futbolu rozpoczęło się nowe śledztwo. Szef działu bezpieczeństwa Telecom Italia (największy włoski telekomunikacyjny) został aresztowany za udział w organizacji, której zadaniem był handel prywatnych rozmów telefonicznych. Inter Mediolan był od początku zaangażowany w ten proceder. Carlo Buora dyrektor dyrektor operacyjny firmy Telecom Italia i wiceprezes Interu został oskarżony o udział w tym procederze. Carlo Buora przyznał, że jednym z jego klientów był Massimo Moratti (obecny prezes Interu Mediolan), który prosił o go rozmowy wielu osobistości piłki nożnej (piłkarzy, sędziów, działaczy itd.) . Inter nie brał udziału w skandalu Calciopoli, chociaż Paolo Bergamo (człowiek odpowiedzialny za przydzielanie sędziów do poszczególnych spotkań ligowych) stwierdził podczas przesłuchania, że właściwie wszystkie czołowe włoskie zespoły kontaktowały się z nim w takim samym stopniu jak Juventus czy Fiorentina. W wywiadach prasowych posunął się nawet do stwierdzenia, dlaczego Inter nie został ukarany (skoro także kontaktował się z sędziami, a nawet wpływał na korzystne przyznanie sędziego''Fragment rozmowy Bergamo z Morattim'': Paolo Bergamo: W tym wypadku nie będzie losowania tylko normalny przydział, więc na wasz mecz dałem Gabriele i dwóch takich niezłych asystentów... Massimo Moratti: Nie no jasne, Gabriele zawsze dobrze sędziował, bardzo równo, do niego nigdy żadnych zastrzeżeń nie miałem...)? Włoski Związek Piłki Nożnej (obecnie szefem jest Luca Pancalli) rozpoczął nawet śledztwo ws. tych zarzutów. Nie było jednak prawdopodobne, że Inter zostanie ukarany (zarzuty wobec Interu sięgają 2002 roku, a na mocy kodeksu FIGC, przedawnienie nadchodzi po dwóch latach). Skandal z fałszywymi kontami W czerwcu 2008, 7 klubów włoskiej Serie A zostało ukaranych za niezgodne z prawem praktyki w latach 2003-2004 i 2004-2005 i sezonu 2005-2006. Poniższa lista obejmuje kary indywidualne: ;AC Milan *Spółka: €90 000 kary. *Adriano Galliani (wiceprezydent): €60 000 kary. ;Inter Mediolan *Spółka: €90 000 kary. *Massimo Moratti (właściciel) €10 000 kary. *Gabriele Oriali (dyrektor techiczny) €10 000 kary. *Mauro Gambaro (ex-CEO) €20 000 kary. *Rinaldo Ghelfi (ex-CEO i wtedy kiedy był wiceprezesem) €20 000 kary. ;Sampdoria *Spółka: € 36 000 kary. *Giuseppe Marotta: € 20 000 kary. *Riccardo Garrone: € 18 000 kary. ;Genoa *Spółka: €400 000 kary. *Giovanni Blondet: €15,000 kary. *Enrico Preziosi: 4-miesięczna dyskwalifikacja i €15 000 kary. ;Reggina *Spółka: €400 000 kary. *Pasquale Foti: Miesięczna dyskwalifikacja i €20 000 kary. ;Udinese *Spółka: € 400 000 kary. *Franco Soldati (prezydent): 3-miesięczna dyskwalifikacja i €30 000 kary. *Pierpaolo Marino (wtedy kiedy był wiceprezydentem): €15 000 kary. ;Chievo Comunicato n° 003CDN del 10/07/2008 *Spółka: €50 000 kary. *Luca Campedelli (właściciel): €40 000 kary. *Giovanni Sartori (dyrektor sportowy): €15 000 kary. Ostatnie doniesienia W kwietniu 2007 włoski dziennik La Repubblica ujawnił kilka nowych szczegółów na temat afery Calciopoli. Prokuratorzy z Neapolu dowiedzieli się o istnieniu szeregu rozmów telefonicznych, odbytych poprzez zagraniczne karty SIM pomiędzy Moggim, Bergamo, Pairetto i włoskimi sędziami. Dlatego, że były to obce karty SIM zarejestrowane we Szwajcarii włoska policja nie mogła ich wykorzystać: mogła tylko sprawdzić, z którego miejsca i numeru rozmawiano. Karty SIM zostały zakupione w sklepie w Chiasso we Szwajcarii. Cześć kart pochodziła ze Szwajcarii i była zarejestrowana na właściciela sklepu, pozostałe pochodziły od anonimowych osób z Liechtensteinu. Prokuratorzy ustalili, że korzystali z nich: Moggi, Pairetto, Bergamo, Fabiani (dyrektor sportowy Messiny. Sędziowie De Santis, Racalbuto, Paparesta, Pieri, Cassarà, Dattilo, Bertini, Gabriele i asystent Ambrosino. Moggi posiadał pięć takich kart, za pomocą których kontaktował się z Bergamo i Pairetto, a pozostałych używał do komunikacji z sędziami . Badając karty SIM, prokuratorzy odkryli niepokojące informacje. W okresie 24 godzin poprzedzającym jeden najważniejszych meczy sezonu 2004-2005, między Juventusem a AC Milanem, odkryli serię 13 rozmów telefonicznych między Moggim a arbitrem tego spotkania Bertini. Odkryto również 18 rozmów telefonicznych (dotyczących tego samego meczu) między Bertinim a Fabianim i 11 między Fabianim i Moggim. Zdaniem prokuratorów Fabiani pełnił rolę "prowokatora" między Moggim a arbitrami. Mecz zakończył się bezbramkowych remisem . Niedługo po tym światło dzienne ujrzała informacja ogłoszona przez włoski dziennik La Stampa. Informacja dotyczyła podsłuchiwania rozmów Luciano Moggiego. Dzienni ujawnił, że w czasie rozmowy Moggiego z Marcello Lippim (były trener Juventusu i selekcjoner reprezentacji Włoch), Lippi stwierdza, że Roberto Mancini zasługuje na lekcje i podpowiedzi Moggiego . 26 kwietnia 2007 strona internetowa dziennika La Repubblica opublikowała około dwa tysiące podsłuchanych rozmów telefonicznych. Niektóre z nich nie zostały nigdy opublikowane, niektóre zostały już opublikowane w wersji pisemnej rok temu . 17 czerwca 2007 we włoskim programie telewizyjnym Qui Studio A Voi Stadio, transmitowanym przez lokalną stację Telelombardia mającą siedzibę w Mediolanie, Bergamo przyznał, że Moggi dał dwie szwajcarskie karty SIM dla Paireto. Przed rozprawą sądową, która miała się odbyć 13 kwietnia 2010 przeciwko Luciano Moggiemu we włoskiej prasie zrobiło się głośno z uwagi na zapowiedzi adwokata, który mówi, że jest w posiadaniu rozmów telefonicznych Massimo Morattiego . Wynikało z nich, że Moratti był tak samo uwikłany w aferę Calciopoli jak Moggi. Rozmawiał m.in. z Paolo Bergamo . Rozmów było jeszcze więcej, padały w nich konkretne informacje (nazwiska sędziów). 13 kwietnia w odbyła się w Neapolu rozprawa sądowa w sprawie Luciano Moggiego. Przed procesem. Strategią linii obrony Moggiego podczas rozprawy było wykazanie, że nie tylko on kontaktował się z desygnującymi sędziów. Robili to przedstawiciele 11 klubów Serie A, między innymi Interu, Milanu, Romy, Palermo, Cagliari, Bologni, Regginy i Udinese. Finałem rozprawy było przyznanie przez sąd, że przedstawione rozmowy przez adwokatów Moggiego będą dowodem w sprawie. Chodziło dokładnie o 75 nagrań rozmów i ponad 3 tysiące zapisów rozmów, które nie zostały włączone do analizy w trakcie procesu prowadzonego cztery lata temu. Prokuratorzy nie sprzeciwiali się tej decyzji Sądu . 17 kwietnia La Gazetta dello Sport opublikowała artykuł w którym został poruszony po raz kolejny temat zagranicznych kart SIM Moggiego. Wynika z niego, że prokuratorzy - Giuseppe Narducci i Stefano Capuano - skupili się na śledztwie dotyczącym incydentu, w którym główną rolę odgrywa właśnie Moggi. Twierdzą bowiem, że Moggi rozmawiał bezpośrednio z arbitrami, nie mówiąc już o desygnujących ich Paolo Bergamo. Jedna z rozmów telefonicznych miała mieć miejsce w listopadzie 2004 roku i to właśnie w niej Moggi miał wymieniać z Bergamo szwajcarskie numery telefoniczne . Linki zewnętrzne * Raport obrońców * Artykuł BBC * Artykuł BBC Sport o historii podobnych skandali * The Sunday Business Post, 16 July 2006, "Włoska robota" * Włoska strona internetowa analizuje skandal * Juventus - strona akcjonariuszy z dokumentami z analizą skandalu * Analiza kontrowesji wokół skandalu Kategoria:Drużyna Juventusu Turyn Kategoria:Włochy